Dark Woods Circus
by May Imaginary
Summary: Years ago there was a circus that travelled the country to display its freaks for entertainment, but what few suspect is that the "freaks" of the dark woods circus were not always that way.
1. Chapter 1

The Deformed Diva was one of the most popular attractions at the show her real name was Miku. Miku was born with a condition known as congenital genu recurvatum. It meant her knees bent backwards due to weakened ligaments, this made walking difficult and painful but being a poor girl in the olden days, she had no access to medical care. She was very beautiful, despite her legs and could sing wonderfully. Her family was probably quiet poor, and with Miku unable to do much she couldn't get a job and earn money. So when she visited the circus one day and she went missing, Miku's parents never reported it as they could survive better without her, and they didn't really want her in the first place. The saddest part is that Miku probably thought they did and she loved them. When she was taken she was made to sing in front of people in a dress designed to show off her deformed legs. They would stare and gasp at her strange appearance saying that she appeared more like an animal than a human. This led some to believe she'd been born with goats legs; they even went as far as to say she was a bastard child who had been conceived in an impure way. She became depressed and tried to run away to find her mum and dad. Miku left the tent one night when she thought no one would see but she didn't get too far on her legs and was spotted by an elongated female figure who called the ring master. He was furious that his star attraction thought she would just leave like that and decided to show her why the others were so obedient. He grabbed her roughly and flung her inside the tent she fell and acid was thrown at her.

It only took one lot to stop Miku; it burned her immediately on contact and caused her let out a screech. It went right in to her eyes and she was blind. She was in constant pain crying most of the time as her own tears were all that she had to sooth her burnt flesh. Miku was locked in a cage as an extra precaution where she would dream of seeing her parents again only to realize she would never see anything ever again. The Deformed Diva now had a new gimmick. She would wear a blindfold headpiece to cover her eyes and hide her tears. The audience never noticed they just stared at her legs and if they did do you think they'd care? They thought it was _fun._

Miku wanted to die now; she didn't care if she ever found her parents like she'd always hoped. Why would they want a daughter who was crippled _and_ blind? She was ready to give up, but one tiny thing kept her going and made her realize there was a small bit of hope. When she was locked away after the audience had gone, while she was crying in her cage another child, maybe two would visit her she wasn't sure exactly she never herd them say anything. He or she would often stroke her face through the cage and wipe the tears from her cheeks. Sometimes Miku would feel them pull a strand of her hair and gently kiss it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I forgot to write an intro in the first chapter but yeah, this is my take on Dark Woods Circus, its a mix of my own ideas and the original video. Anyway can't think of anything else to put here so here's chapter 2 Len and Rin.**

Len and Rin were identical twins who came to the circus one night. Rin was the bolder of the two, the one who wanted to go in the first place, and Len was the shyest. There were many cute children visiting the circus but not so many twins as they were considered a bit of a novelty back then, which is why Len and Rin were chosen. The ring master waited until they were alone in the woods it and caught them with a net. When the pair struggled he burnt them with acid so they were in too much pain to fight back. He locked them in a cage to decide how he'd deform them. They were not weird enough yet as no one would pay just to see a pair of regular identical twins, even cute ones like Len and Rin. Also the ringmaster didn't want anybody to be able to recognise them, that wouldn't be good he thought. He needed to change them to make them stranger.

While he was thinking this Rin was threatening him saying to let them go, while Len tried to shush her nervously. Eventually the ring master lost his temper and threw more acid at her; it hit Len instead and left him gasping in pain. Rin cried as she felt it was all her fault, but while she was distracted the ring master caught her and tied her up. He'd had enough of her kicking and punching, she was too rebellious. He knocked her out and removed her head, "how are you going to fight if you don't have a body?" He sneered. All of this was done in front of Len, when he went to fetch the remaining child he said he would let Rin live if Len cooperated. Len agreed and didn't struggle. He cut Len's shoulder open and attached Rins head; Len was in agony but didn't do anything in case Rin would die. When the procedure was done the ring master added a finishing touch to make them look more like freaks. He cut Len open in several places and stitched him back up like a ragdoll to complete the look.

Strange things can happen to the brain when it has no body and Rin eventually lost all sense and just smiled emptily next to her twin. If they didn't smile in the show or gave the audience any reason to be suspicious they were punished again with the acid. A floral make up design that matched the costume was often used to hide the scarring. Len is the one who found Miku in her cage, he couldn't really speak after the trauma he had gone through but Len tried to communicate with Miku as best as he could, she was like another sister to him now.


	3. Chapter 3

One day a Kaito came to the circus, he said he'd ran away from home but wouldn't say why. It's assumed he was abused or mistreated in some way; he was quiet thin as he had grown up poor. There wasn't anything too unusual about him besides that, so he couldn't be used in the show_, yet_. The ring master offered him a job and gave him a meal, which he ate gratefully but they wouldn't tell him what job he'd be doing. It was after Kaito finished eating that they told him he would be in the freak show. Kaito said there wasn't anything unusual about him, but then he told the boy what was in his meal. He'd eaten part of Rins remains, when he found out he was immediately sick and lashed out at the ring master, but he threw acid back at him. It burn Kaito's torso and left him crying on the ground, the ring master threatened him that more would come if he didn't do as he was told or tried to run away. Kaito was put in a straight jacket just to be sure and starved for several days. They told him that he was to act insane for the audience and shock them by eating strange things; he complied out of fear and hunger. Eventually he'd been treated like his "blue beast" persona for so long they he began to believe that, that was who he really was. Kaito never said much to Len, Rin or Miku and couldn't interact with them because of being locked in a straight jacket. It's unknown if Kaito completely lost his mind, was just acting, or was just trying to cope with the situation. In the end he became too dangerous for the others to be around so they avoided him altogether and the ring master locked him in a cage for safety.


	4. Chapter 4

Many of the children were trying to escape the circus and some succeeded, whereas others just sneak into to trapeze and hung themselves. They needed to be guarded because when alone even the acid didn't stop them trying to escape. One day the circus came upon two girls who were close friends, Haku and Neru. It was discovered that they were lesbians who feared going home because they couldn't be together as this sort of thing was frowned up to back then. They were offered a circus job but were not unusual enough to make any money from people coming to see them. So they had their legs removed, they didn't want to do it but if they didn't they be exposed as lesbians and most likely killed. To replace their legs they were given tall stilts so they would see all around them and the children wouldn't dare risk being spotted. Haku and Neru were given costumes to hide the stumps and stilts so they too just looked fun. They didn't want to stop the children escaping or be unkind to them in anyway but they were threatened too. Their disadvantage was their love for each other if Haku was defiant they'd hurt Neru and if Neru was bad they'd hurt Haku. So they had to guard the children and invite people to the dark woods circus.


End file.
